


Sometimes All We Need is a Helping Hand

by fluffy_mittens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Confessions, F/F, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: Ginny has anxiety, and Luna helps her to cope with it. Or, in other words, sOfT liNnY
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 15





	1. A Cloud of Terror

Ginny's hands moved like lighting as she stumbled down the dim corridor, twisting together and trembling. Her breath was coming in short pants, her eyes wide and full of terror.

Her first game of Quidditch was in half an hour.

Ginny stopped walking, knowing that if she took another step, her legs would collapse beneath her. Her flaming red hair tickled her face as her head drooped lower. Ginny couldn't move, could hardly breathe, felt as though her lungs were constricting. The corridor seemed to move, pressing closer, trapping Ginny like a rat in a trap.

Ginny pressed her small hands to her face, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the walls from swaying. Her mind was empty of words, and a roaring noise deafened her. She was useless, she was weak, small, pitiful-

Her legs finally did crumple, and a choked sob was torn from her throat as her robes tore. Knees stinging, she let out a little gasping noise and collapsed against the stone wall.

Ginny knew she had only gotten through the trials on adrenaline alone. She wasn't really that good at Quidditch, and her older brothers always beat her at home. Wood probably just took pity on her, on tiny, feeble, insignificant Ginny Weasley. But now that she had to play in an actual game, she regretted ever even playing Quidditch in the first place.

She was going to fail, she was going to mess up, she was going to drop the Quaffle and everyone was going to laugh at her. She was going to lose the game for Gryffindor, and be kicked off the team. Nobody would want to be friends with her anymore, and her parents would be so disappointed.

Surrounded by a cloud of terror, Ginny didn't hear the girl with the sunflower-coloured hair approach.

Soft footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Luna Lovegood stared quizzically down at the sobbing, crouching red-haired girl. A wisdom beyond her years could be seen in her silvery blue eyes.

Ginny flinched as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny whipped around, leaping to her feet as her hands came flying up. "I-I-" she stammered, furiously wiping at her damp cheeks.

"It's fine, really. Crying can be good sometimes, you know. Gets rid of all the sorrow."

Ginny found herself entranced by the girl's lilting voice. She recognised the blonde-haired girl as Luna Lovegood, the girl in Ron's year who was considered a bit strange by the other students.

"Whenever I feel anxious, I always feel better after I have a good cry. Although, there's a good cry and then there's a bad cry, which just makes you feel worse. I can see in your eyes that it was the latter, and I'm truly sorry for you."

Luna's head tilted to the side slightly as she smiled, and Ginny blushed. "I-think you're right." she replied softly, lowering her eyes to the ground.

She started when she felt herself pulled into a hug. Then she relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh as she was enveloped in Luna's warmth.

The two girls stood together for a little while, wrapped in an embrace, before Ginny pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm- sorry that I bothered you." she muttered, twisting her fingers together again.

Luna beamed. "Oh, that's where you’re wrong. I'm afraid I was the one that bothered you, and I need to apologise now." she announced, and Ginny blinked. "A-apologise? No, no, of course not. You…helped me." Ginny said shyly.

Luna's face lit up even more. "Well I'm glad I could help. Sometimes we all need a helping hand." she smiled. "So, you wouldn't have been crying for no reason. Is something wrong?" she asked, then took in Ginny's golden robes and an understanding look crept across her face.

Ginny blushed.

"It's your first Quidditch game isn't it?" Luna questioned, and Ginny nodded nervously. Luna beamed again. "Well, I should think you'd be very excited! You're very lucky that you can represent your house like that. And flying- why, I'd love to be good at that!" she exclaimed.

Ginny felt tears fill her eyes again. "But- I'm afraid I'm not very good at it." she choked out, fingers twisting even faster. "And- I'm afraid that I'll mess up. And- I am representing my house. Which means that I can't mess up, but I know I will and all my friends will hate me, and-"

She broke off, stifling a sob.

"The fact that you're so worried about this match means that you truly care for your house. Any friend who isn't proud of you after today isn't worth your time." Luna said softly, and Ginny glanced up.

She swallowed, as Luna continued. "It doesn't matter if you make mistakes; everyone makes mistakes. All you have to do is try your best, you can't do anything more. And the only way to do your best is to be brave and go out there."

Ginny felt a fire kindle inside her, that had previously been snuffed out. She smiled at Luna, stared into her silvery blue eyes, and felt courage rise up.

"You're right." she said, dusting off her robe. "You're right. I- I have to play. I have to…to trust that I'll play my best."

"We've got to get going then, the match starts soon!" Luna chuckled, and Ginny's eyes flew wide open. "Oh gosh, we really do!" she exclaimed, spinning around and racing off.

Luna watched her go with a fond smile.

"Oh, and thank you!" Ginny hollered, before she rounded the corner and was lost from sight.


	2. Confession

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Luna, her sunflower blonde hair and her silvery blue eyes. The way her words drifted through the air, almost like a song. Her soft smile and her long fingers, fluttering gently as she spoke.

Ginny shook her head sharply, squeezing her eyes shut. Why was she suddenly obsessed with this girl?? Luna didn't even have many friends, apart from Neville. All of Ginny's friends thought she was strange, different, too eccentric to properly fit in.

She was still embarrassed that Luna had seen the weak, vulnerable side of her. To the rest of the world, she was tough and brave, determined to protect her friends and family. It was such an effort to keep it up.

Ginny groaned and dropped her head in her hands as she sat on her bed. Why was Luna constantly on her mind?? She didn't understand. Maybe she should just go talk to the girl.

Ginny sighed, then stood up determinedly. She was going to talk to Luna, to thank her for the pep talk and the help.

She strode out of the room.

Ginny found Luna in the library, reading a book about phoenixes. Luna glanced up, ocean coloured eyes blinking, and she smiled at Ginny. "Ginny, hello." she said in a voice like bells.

Ginny smiled back nervously. "Hey. I just wanted to…thank you. About the whole Quidditch thing."

"It's fine, everyone gets nervous sometimes." Luna replied, tilting her head slightly.

Ginny bit her lip. "I…I get nervous a lot. Like, a lot. I don't know why, and I can't help it." she blurted out, and Luna raised her eyebrows. "Sit down." she said, and Ginny obeyed, perching on the plush sofa nervously. Luna put down her book and leaned forward, looking Ginny in the eye.

"Talk to me."

Ginny took a deep breath, then opened the floodgates.

"I've always been scared, so scared, and it f-feels like there's a…storm in my head. I can't breathe, I can't move, I feel like I-I'm trapped inside my mind. And it's always been like this, and I've always wished I was braver, but I'm not. I've always prized bravery, and in the moment I'm brave, but before I just feel like I’m going to faint. I was only sorted into Gryffindor because everyone else in my family was, and because I value courage, but I just feel sick. Everyone expects me to be so brave, and capable, just like my mum, and I try so hard to be, but it's so hard. I'm always scared that my friends are going to find out, and they're going to hate me, and if my family ever sees me being scared they'll be so disappointed."

Ginny felt the storm in her head ease for the first time in forever as the words flooded out of her. She hadn't known how desperate she'd been to confess her fears to someone.

"Ginny, it's ok." Luna said kindly, and Ginny glanced up. She was surprised to feel tears dripping down her face. She hadn't realised she was crying.

"But it's not. Nobody- nobody else understands. Nobody else knows how I feel. There's so much…pressure. I'm…alone." she replied in a small voice.

Luna reached out and took Ginny's hand. "Ginny, you are not alone. You were never alone."

Ginny blinked.

"Everyone feels what you feel. It's normal. It's called anxiety. The storm that you feel is an anxiety attack." Luna explained. "Your family will understand, your friends will understand, because they've all experienced it too. I promise you. I have anxiety myself. I always feel scared, and afraid, because I haven't got many friends. But I know that I am not alone in feeling this way."

Ginny realised she was crying again. "You- have it too?" she breathed, and Luna nodded, squeezing her hand.

Ginny swallowed. "I didn't- know." she murmured, and Luna smiled. "But now you do. And just know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Ginny stood and wiped her face, taking a shaky breath. "Sorry for…dumping this all on you." she stammered, but Luna shook her head and smiled even bigger. "I'm honoured you even talked to me." she chuckled.

Ginny hesitated, then turned and walked off.


End file.
